thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Волшебные предметы
Волшебные предметы - это искусственно созданные устройства, пропитанные магическими силами. Изначально они использовались лишь богами, позже и люди создали множество магических инструментов с различными возможностями для своих личных целей. Широко распространенные в ранние эпохи, они стали реже встречаемыми и используемыми после Левиантской Катастрофы. Волшебные предметы were artificially made devices imbued with magical power. Originally used by gods, humans later created a large variety of magic tools for their personal purposes, each with their own unique abilities. While quite common in earlier eras, magic tools waned in use during the Third Period in the wake of the Levianta Catastrophe. История Ранняя история В незапамятные времена боги создали большое количество магических инструментов для своего личного использования. После разрушения Первого Периода боги и их семьи покинули свой уничтоженный рай на ковчеге Грех. Спустя тысячу лет, после сходного разрушения Второго Периода, 72 выживших бога и их родственников спаслись бегством и начали работать над созданием третьего мира. После того, как Третий Период был завершен где-то в 528 году BT, бог солнца поместил ковчег в северном регионе Эвиллиоса с целью запечатать разъяренных Левиа-Бегемо вместе с их родственниками и многими инструментами и устройствами. Since time immemorial, gods created numerous magic tools for their personal use. When the First Period collapsed, the gods and their kin fled their destroyed paradise on the ark Sin. When the Second Period faced similar destruction a thousand years later, the surviving 72 gods and kin fled once again and worked to create a third world. After the completion of the Third Period sometime around BT 528, the sun god dropped the ark in Evillious' northern region to seal the rampaging Levia-Behemo and their fellow six kin along with numerous other tools and devices.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Золотой век Позже в Магическом Королевстве Левианта начались раскопки погребенных "реликвий", которые были использованы для создания улучшенных магических предметов. Впоследствии Левианта стала самой магически и технологически развитой страной в мире. В 13 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Грех вышел из-под контроля из-за использования Кириллом Клокворкером, который освободил Левиа-Бегемо. Левиантская Катастрофа уничтожила Магическое Королевство вместе со всеми достижениями и их создателями. Later on, the Magic Kingdom Levianta began excavating the buried "relics", using them to create a variety of advanced magic tools for themselves; eventually, Levianta became the most magically and technology advanced nation in the world.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue In EC 013, Sin went out of control while being used by Kiril Clockworker, freeing Levia-Behemo.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Following the Levianta Catastrophe, the Magic Kingdom was destroyed, leaving nearly all its technology also be destroyed or buried and wiping out much of its creators.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Упадок В 14 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Гензель и Гретель создали из останков своей ложной матери сосуды греха. С течением времени количество использующих магию уменьшалось, вместе с чем и использование магических предметов уменьшалось. В то время как сосуды греха продолжали вызывать беды и несчастья, их связь и историческими событиями продолжала игнорироваться. В 6 веке магию стали рассматривать чуть больше, чем миф. In EC 014, Hänsel and Gretel created the vessels of sin from the remains of their adoptive mother, Eve Moonlit and her Original Sin.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 As the centuries progressed, the use of magic tools declined with the lessening of magic users. While the vessels of sin continued to cause calamity and misfortune, their connection to historical events remained largely ignored. By the 6th century EC, magic was regarded as little more than myth.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 On January 30, EC 611, the Zorach family shut down its Freezis facility beneath Castle Hedgehog, leaving the room to sink into the lava below and be destroyed along with its trove of Leviantan relics.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story Mechanics Применение и Устройство Так как волшебные предметы обладают магическими силами, они используют эту энергию для предполагаемого назначения, что позволяет использовать их магические возможности. Возможности волшебных предметов различны и зависят от типа и сложности устройства. Как правило ими могут пользоваться только люди, обученные магии. Кроме того, для высвобождения своей силы волшебные предметы зачастую требуют прямого контакта с владельцем. As devices possessing magical power, magic tools employed that energy for the tools' intended application, allowing the user to tap into its magical abilities. The abilities of magic tools varied depending on the type and complexity of the device. Due to their nature, these magical devices could typically only be used by persons trained in the magical arts. Also, magic tools generally required some direct interaction between the device and its owner to utilize its power.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Несмотря на свои возможности, волшебные предметы могут быть повреждены или уничтожены; в некоторых случаях разрушение волшебных предметов может быть вызвано временем. Из-за этого составные предметы время от времени требовали осмотра мастеров-"часовщиков", специализирующихся на их устройстве. Подобные сложные устройства могли быть созданы только теми, кто обладал обширными знаниями в этой области, например, богами или часовщиками. В то же время простые волшебные предметы создавались обычными магами. Despite their ability, magic tools could still be damaged or destroyed;Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 in some cases, the tools could even decay over time.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 As a result, particularly complex magic tools required occasional maintenance by "clockworker" artisans that specialized in their mechanics.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide These kinds of advanced tools likewise could only be created by persons incredibly knowledgeable about their creation, such as the gods and clockworkers. However, simple magic tools could be created by the standard mage.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Tools Questionmarkinvert.png|'Akashic Recorder'|link=Akashic Recorder Questionmarkinvert.png|'Черный ящик'|link=Черный ящик Questionmarkinvert.png|'Черный ящик типа "S"'|link=Черный ящик типа "S" Marlon Spoon in TLoDV manga.jpg|'Ложка Клокворкера'|link=Ложка Клокворкера FireworksGun.png|'Огнестрельный пистолет'|link=Огнестрельный пистолет Questionmarkinvert.png|'Фризис'|link=Фризис Glasses.jpg|'Очки Гумилии'|link=Очки Гумилии Questionmarkinvert.png|'Грех'|link=Грех Veryamazinggreenonion.png|'Очень особенный Зеленый Лук'|link=Very Amazing Green Onion ZizTiamaMuzzle.png|'Очень особенный осьминог'|link=Bolganio Wildlife#Ziz Tiama Octopus Vesselsofsinmanga.png|'Сосуды Греха'|link=Сосуды Греха Appearances References en:Magic Tools es:Herramientas Mágicas Категория:Магия